Physicality
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Prompt: "Kurt loves Blaine's arms" and "their faces." Why I Love You series: What Blaine and Kurt love about one another.


**For the ****_Why I Love You_**** prompt by 123: ****_Their faces_****. And by aunthay: ****_Kurt loves Blaine's arms._**

**This one is basically just their physicality. They enjoy being ****_together_****. :)**

…

Blaine and Kurt were going equally insane.

Being able to see each other every day was obviously amazing. But it wasn't the same as it was at Dalton. They couldn't hold hands in the hallway. They couldn't kiss hello and goodbye like their friends could. They couldn't call an 'I love you' over their shoulder as they parted for class. They couldn't flirt with one another at lunch when everybody else was. They couldn't even _look_ at each other too lovingly without drawing unwanted attention. It was pure and unavoidable _torture_.

"Morning," Blaine greeted, leaning against the locker beside Kurt's. He had to repress the automatic urge to draw his boyfriend into his arms and kiss him senseless. Not now. Not here.

"Hey," Kurt beamed, his fingertips brushing against Blaine's arm before he remembered where they were and drew his hand back. "How are you?"

"Frustrated," admitted Blaine. Kurt shut his locker and together they made their way down the hall toward Kurt's first period. Their shoulders brushed, and the familiar electric shock jolted through each of them, but no. They couldn't show any sign of affection. They couldn't risk it.

"Why?"

"We never get _any_ alone time!" Blaine bemoaned. "Even when we're not in school, there's always people around...The customers at Lima Bean, the New Directions, the Warblers, Finn, your dad, Carol, my parents...When's the last time we were able to kiss without being scared of someone walking in on us?"

Kurt sighed sadly. "Too long." Thirteen days, to be exact; they had conveniently forgotten to mention that Blaine's parents were away on a business trip when they convinced Burt to let Kurt stay the night at Blaine's. They had taken full advantage of the empty house. It had been one of those rare snatches of aloneness they treasured above all else.

Kurt paused, glancing around, and then pulled Blaine into the girls bathroom. There was nobody in there except for a couple cheerleaders. "Leave," Kurt ordered. They scurried out without question. Ever since Kurt's brief debut on the Cheerios, the girls had come to some strange nonverbal understanding with him. "Blaine, this is insane!"

"Agreed?" He wasn't entirely sure where Kurt was going with this.

"I hate all this sneaking around. I hate never having any time to ourselves. I hate not being able to touch you and kiss you and love you. I hate pretending I'm not crazy about you. I _hate_ it!"

Blaine reached out and pulled him close, relishing in the brief contact between them. "I love you, too," he murmured into his shoulder. "I know how you feel...But there's not much we can _do_. We just have to get through the school day and enjoy what few moments we can snatch alone – in the car, at home when nobody's around-"

"Sometimes it feels like that just isn't enough..." Then Kurt straightened up, determination flashing through his eyes. "I have to go," he said suddenly, stealing a quick but tender kiss. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course." Blaine tugged him down for another kiss. "Miss you already..."

Kurt dashed away – ignoring the dumbfounded gaze of a Freshman as he barreled out of the ladies room – and immediately set to tracking down the only person he was positive would have his back and help them out.

_Mercedes_.

…

Kurt hurried up to Blaine, who was at his locker to grab his books for fourth period. His eyes were alight and his cheeks were flushed.

"We've got a place!" breathed Kurt excitedly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. He almost dropped his textbook. "What?"

"Just meet me here at the beginning of sixth," he whispered in Blaine's ear, sending a shiver down the shorter boy's spine. They both had study hall that period, but before then they had always been good about going to the library and doing their homework. This was the first time they would ever break that rule. But Blaine couldn't bring himself to argue.

_We're _finally_ getting some time alone!_

…

Blaine all but sprinted to meet Kurt after fifth period. Kurt was already there, looking impatient and eager. He grabbed Blaine's hand. Without a word, he led the way down the hall, passed the library, passed the cafeteria, passed the choir room, to the farthest edge of the building.

"Where are we going?" Blaine finally asked.

"You'll see," Kurt grinned, squeezing his hand. They turned another corner, and there was Mercedes, leaning against a door and glancing down the hall as if in a spy movie. "Mercedes!"

She grinned at them. "In here. Mr. Asher just left. Nobody should interrupt you." She gave them a wink. "I got your backs."

"Thanks, boo," Kurt breathed, kissing her on the cheek and opening the door, his hand still interlocked with Blaine's. Blaine wanted to say something to Mercedes – to thank her for helping them, to assure her that they wouldn't be doing the nasty, _something_ – but his vocal chords seemed hopelessly knotted. He couldn't believe it. They would finally, _finally_ be able to just plain _be_ together during the day. No judgement. No fear. No hovering adults. No friends with horrific timing. Just them.

The door shut, and Blaine found himself lost in Kurt's embrace.

"_God_ I missed this," he murmured into his shoulder, holding him as close as was physically possible. "I don't know how I survive every day _not_ doing this."

Kurt stroked patterns into his back. Their bags lay forgotten by the door. "I know, sweetie, I know..."

Blaine grinned. Kurt only used 'sweetie' when they were alone. He pulled back just enough to take in the boy in his arms, to stroke his knuckles along Kurt's jaw and sprinkle kisses across his face. Kurt just smiled, eyes closed.

"I love this," the countertenor whispered, content with the world. "I love being here, in your arms. It's where I belong, I can feel it..."

Blaine leaned in and pressed their lips together. "I couldn't agree more."

Kurt's fingertips drifted up his neck to his face, outlining his features as if painting a picture of him onto the original model. "You're beautiful. I know I don't tell you enough, but...Sweetie, you're absolutely breathtaking."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist, eyes filling with tears of joy. He had not felt this happy in a very long time. But then again, he was never happier than when he was alone with his boyfriend. These moments they shared...They were rare, but they were kept close to heart.

"I love you, Kurt. _So_ much."

Kurt beamed and leaned down for another, deeper kiss.

…

Finn looked up from his backpack – seriously, _where_ could that pen have gone? – and spotted Mercedes a little ways down the hall. He frowned. _Doesn't she have study hall with Kurt this period?_ He gave up on the pen and slung his bag back over his shoulder.

"Mercedes!" he hailed. "What're you doing here?"

"Finn!" she gasped, looking panicked for a moment. "Uh, I- What are _you_ doing here? Don't you have practice right now?"

He frowned. He may have not been the brightest crayon in the box, but he could tell that something was off. "Coach Beiste ended practice early. I think she's got a date with that Cooter dude." He shrugged. "I was gonna swing by my locker before heading home...I think I might have taken a wrong turn..." He glanced back, a confused expression clouding his face.

"Yeah, good, great!" She gave a tight-lipped smile. "Go on, then, don't let me keep you."

Finn took a couple steps back down the hall, then paused and turned around, eyebrows drawn. "Mercedes..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you standing here all alone?"

She tensed. "I, um, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

There was a long string of meaningless syllables as she fumbled for an answer. Finn became very suspicious. He glanced over her shoulder at the door she was leaning against. And then it finally clicked. His jaw dropped. "Mercedes! Oh my god, you're totally blockin' for someone!"

"What? No!" But she'd been called out and they both knew it.

"I don't believe it! Who? Is it Santana? Puck? Tell me it's not Sam!" She didn't meet his eyes. "What? Who's in-?"

And then it hit him.

"Oh my god..."

"Finn, no, don't-!"

He pushed passed her and threw the door open wide. It banged off the wall with the sound of a gunshot. "_Kurt, what the hell do you think you're-?_" And then he lost his voice. His brain seemed to shut down. He was frozen to the spot, staring at his step-brother and his step-brother's boyfriend as if they'd just sprouted antlers.

Of all things the two of them could have been doing, alone in an abandoned classroom..._This_ had not even made it onto Finn's mental list of possibilities.

"Um- I, uh- You- I mean-" He tried and failed to save face. "What- I don't-"

"Pick your jaw off the floor and kindly shut up before I scratch out your vocal chords." Kurt's gaze was lethal as he slid smoothly out of Blaine's lap. The two of them had been seated at one of the desks, cuddled up close, limbs intertwined so thoroughly Finn had not been able to tell where one boy began and the other ended. But now Kurt stood, hand still grasped firmly in Blaine's, glaring daggers at his step-brother with the clear desire to kick him where it hurt.

"Oh god, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him!" Mercedes apologized, tugging at Finn's shirt.

"But- I thought- I thought they'd be-!" Finn rambled.

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow. "What? You thought we'd be going at it like rabbits? In a _classroom_? Jesus, Finn, I have more tact than _that._" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Blaine blushed to his roots, but bit his lip as he held in a chuckle.

"Dude, I-...I'm really sorry, I just- I didn't know-" Finn continued to blabber on, unable to stem the verbal flow spewing out of his mouth as he tried to look anywhere but at his step-brother.

"Hey, at least you didn't walk in on us naked," Blaine shrugged, struggling to mask his smile. He was actually finding this all quite humorous, if not mortally embarrassing. "That would have made it a whole lot worse for everyone involved."

Kurt was not as amused, however. "Ten minutes, Finn." His voice was low, dangerous. "That's all I wanted. Ten _frickin_' minutes alone with my boyfriend! Is that _really_ too much to ask for? You're lucky! You get to hold hands with your girlfriend – Rachel or Quinn or whoever – and you get to kiss her and you get to flirt in public and you get to say 'I love you' and _I don't get that_, Finn! Don't you realize how _careful_ Blaine and I have to be around here? We never get _any_ alone time. We don't get to act like a couple, even though we are! And even when we're out on a date, or at home relaxing, we're still constantly surrounded by strangers or by friends or by our parents or by _you_, and I'm just sick and tired of always getting barged in on and interrupted and why can't _we_ get some privacy and some sympathy-"

Blaine squeezed his hand. No words. Just a simple reminder that he was there, and they were still together, and in the end, that was all that mattered.

"Kurt, man, I-...I'm really sorry," Finn mumbled again, ashamed. "I didn't realize you felt that way...I- Here, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed skeptically. "How?"

"I'll- I'll make sure Mom and Burt are gone Saturday night! And I'll crash at Puck's. So you and Blaine can have the house to yourselves, yeah? Sound good?"

Kurt glanced from his floundering step-brother to Blaine, who caressed his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand and smiled. Kurt couldn't help but grin back and once more slip into Blaine's strong arms, where he belonged.

"Sounds perfect."

…

**Yelah, my subconscious, made me write this. She had a vision of Mercedes as a bodyguard for Kurt. I sort of twisted it and added lots of fluff and, well, this is what came out.**

**I'm sorry, I know this one didn't really focus on the specific prompts (faces and arms). I was more aiming for their overall physical features. :)**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
